


Our Perpetual Gift

by Prince_Hel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, nothing but fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: Rindy's birthday is coming and she wants to invite her lovely teacher, Miss Belivet, to the party.Also known as the time Carol acts a little bit rude when she meets Therese because she is struck by unexpected feelings. Luckily, she has a party to try and make up for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamer_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_7/gifts).



> Yeah I know, I know a lot of you would prefer to see a "Trust Me" update instead of a new fic, but you'll have to forgive me because it's the birthday of a very special person for me and the last thing I could do was writing something for her.
> 
> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for betaing ^ヮ^

 

Carol thought it was strange that her daughter was so infatuated by someone to the point of wanting to invite such person to her birthday party. She was not even aware of it until the previous day when Rindy asked if it was okay to invite her teacher to the party. It was even stranger to find out that this person was an adult. Carol knew it wasn’t exaggerating to say she was a little freaked out about it. She wanted to meet this person before deciding if it was okay.

That’s not what she told Rindy though. She had told her that she would personally invite her teacher.

For this reason, she was now walking through the halls of her daughter’s school, heading to her classroom. Carol decided to go during lunchtime since she didn’t want Rindy around when the meeting happened because she felt on edge about the whole situation. That was why when she stepped on the principal's office claiming she had a meeting with Miss Belivet, she was smiling charmingly, as if she was there because her daughter’s teacher only wanted to cheer Rindy’s potential.

When she was getting closer to the classroom, Carol took off her sunglasses, putting them on her head, knowing very well the bitchy attitude she was able to resort to and she was not going to waste it for this. She needed to make clear to this teacher that whatever spell she had put on her daughter would be over after Rindy’s party. Because she wouldn’t be such a terrible mother. If Rindy wanted her teacher at her party, it was going to happen. After all, she was going to be there and she could keep a watchful eye.

Carol stepped inside the classroom, her eyes immediately falling onto the girl that was standing on a desk’s chair, reaching to place or take something from over the blackboard, her shirt lifting slightly, revealing part of her abdomen. Carol frowned when her eyes dropped there, feeling annoyed because they had told her that it was here where she would find Miss Belivet and instead, she was faced with someone who looked like a student in college. Perhaps this was the teacher’s daughter?

The girl turned her attention in her direction when she heard the high-heeled steps and Carol gasped inwardly because she was beautiful. Even at a distance, she was aware of her soft porcelain skin and her fingertips twitched with the desire to touch it, the same way she craved to free the silky dark hair from the ponytail and run her fingers through it. She kept walking, marveling at the woman’s features until she was able to see a beautiful shade of green eyes that widened a bit when recognition settled, making a soft blush appear on her cheeks. Carol couldn’t help but smirk because she knew the effect she had on people.

She waited until the girl came down from the chair, sitting down on the corner of the desk, her left leg bent at the knee and resting on it too while she kept the right one as support. “I’m looking for Miss Belivet.” Straight to the point because there was no reason to explain why she was there when she wasn’t addressing the right person.

The young woman looked confused for a moment and she fumbled with (now Carol could see what it was) the chalk she had taken from the blackboard. “May I know what for?”

Carol didn’t even know why did she bothered in answering. Who was this girl anyway? Perhaps she wasn’t the daughter of the professor and more like an assistant, although that would be incredibly fancy for a teacher but you never knew in these days and these fancy schools. “I want to discuss something about my daughter.”

Carol followed with rapt attention, the way the other woman’s tongue came out from her lips to lick her lips nervously and she frowned again, this time feeling annoyed with herself. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen an attractive woman, so why the hell was she reacting as if everything this woman did was truly captivating? It didn’t matter if the near proximity was making her heart skip a beat or helped her to realize that calling her beautiful was an understatement – she actually was so damned stunning. It didn’t matter at all.

There was a sudden shift in the girl’s attitude and Carol was aware of it, in the way she straightened up although the trace of self-consciousness didn’t disappear entirely. “Professor Belivet, Therese Belivet.” She stretched out her arm to shake her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Aird.”

Carol _was_  surprised by this turn of events, not by the fact that she knew who she was, because everyone knew who she was but by the fact that she was in front of the person who she was looking for when she didn’t look at all like the teachers she was used to, though she hid it by looking down at Therese’s hand. She didn’t make an attempt to shake it at first, waiting enough to make it uncomfortable and when the other woman was about to pull her arm back, Carol finally reached out to shake her hand, her eyes locking with the green ones.

“Likewise.” But she couldn’t be sure if she was just being polite or if she really meant it.

Carol was only aware of keeping the hold of their hands for longer than necessary, when Therese smiled shyly before looking down at their hands. She let go hastily and played with her hair, brushing it with her fingers, looking everywhere but at the woman in front of her, as if she didn’t deserve her attention.

“Umm, how can I help you, Mrs. Aird? Is everything okay with Rindy?”

The genuine caring in her voice caught Carol by surprise and when she saw it reflected in the woman’s face, her entire attitude softened unintentionally and she began to understand why her daughter liked her so much. But she frowned again, standing abruptly from the desk and shoving her hand inside her purse, pulling out Rindy’s party invitation.

“I just wanted to give you this.” Carol didn’t move her arm to hand her the card, waiting for Therese to stretch out to take it, though she did it with hesitation, as if her hand was at risk. After inspecting it, the teacher smiled softly. “You are not forced to go, of course-”

“I’ll be there,” she said with conviction. “If _Rindy_ wants me there, I will go.”

It didn’t go unnoticed the way she said Rindy’s name, which let Carol know that she hadn’t failed with the whole unfriendly attitude she wanted to broadcast. But for the first time, it didn’t cause the satisfaction she was used to feeling when this happened. Still, she nodded curtly as if it didn’t matter, because _it didn’t matter_ , she reminded herself and without saying another word, she put her sunglasses back on, making her way out of the classroom self-consciously when she felt Therese’s eyes on her.

 

* * *

 

“What kind of seven-year-old girl invites her teacher to her party?” Abby was watching Rindy and Therese in the yard, along with another bunch of kids, through the kitchen’s window.

“The kind that is my daughter and your goddaughter, so you better keep your mouth shut,” she said, frowning. She seemed to be doing that quite often since she met Therese and she couldn’t understand why, because it wasn’t like the woman actually bothered her.

“I didn’t have a crush on a teacher until-”

“For crying out loud!” Carol stopped placing the food on a tray to look at her friend with annoyance. “It’s not a crush, she’s too damn young for that … she only likes her.”

Abby watched Carol with curiosity before smiling. “Right.” There was a pregnant pause. “And _you_  like her?”

Her frown deepened. “I can’t like her when I don’t know her at all.”

Abby laughed loudly, as if Carol had told the most hilarious joke. “Please, I’ve known about several women that you have liked very much from only one day. And I’m not judging, I’m glad that after the divorce you have found a way to enjoy your life again, but don’t be such a hypocrite with me.”

The blonde sighed deeply, knowing her friend was right but she wouldn’t admit it out loud. But this time was different. She was used to feeling attraction at first sight, but she knew this time it wasn’t just that. It wasn’t just physical and that was throwing her off balance because she thought it was silly that at her age she was feeling completely delighted with a woman she had only seen twice.

“She’s pretty though.” She returned her attention to the window when Carol didn’t reply.

“She’s gorgeous,” she answered without thinking first and there was such candor in her voice that Abby smiled fondly.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“I was such an ass when I met her.” She lowered her head in disappointment, pretending to keep rearranging the food on the tray.

“So? I’m pretty sure you can make it up to her.” She winked at her, taking one of the trays that was ready and made her way out to the garden, leaving Carol contemplating her possibilities.

 

* * *

 

Therese was smiling, looking at her students: some of them running from one place to another, others jumping up and down, doing some tricky maneuvers on the inflatable games. She adored every one of them, but it was true that she had a weak spot for Rindy. It was impossible not to when she was the most adorable girl she had ever had the pleasure to know, and after 3 years of being a teacher, she had known a handful.

She was surprised the first time she saw her name because everybody knew about the Airds (and Therese may or may not have a slight crush on Carol, because the woman was a goddess walking on Earth), their friendly and quick divorce had been all over the news and even before that Carol has always been a public figure since she was a famous writer and not so long ago, one of her books was made into a movie which made her even more famous.

Even though Therese hadn’t wanted to judge the girl just because of her parents since she didn’t know them at all, it was hard not to when the media sells you a certain image and after her encounter with Mrs. Aird the other day, perhaps they weren’t so far from the truth. It was disappointing if she was honest with herself, because after knowing Rindy, she imagined her mother would be the reason of her lovely personality, but now she wasn’t so sure.

She sighed. Not that it mattered really, it’s wasn't like she was going to suddenly develop some sort of relationship with Carol and the important thing was that she could keep interacting with Rindy at school. Everything would be the same … even her stupid silly crush because she still thought the woman was a vision of paradise, and for this reason she couldn’t stop thinking what the hell was wrong with her.

“Hey.” Therese didn’t meant to jump but she hadn’t expect to hear that voice so near to her. She turned around quickly, watching Carol smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, it’s - umm - you don’t need to apologize, Mrs. Aird.” Therese could feel her face getting warmer.

“Carol.” The green eyes looked at her with confusion. “Call me Carol, please,” she whispered almost desperately.

For a moment, Therese actually thought that she had been transported to another reality because it was a little hard to believe that this seemingly _vulnerable_  woman was the same person from the other day. “Ri- right.” She fidgeted with the edge of her shirt, her lips curving just the slightest. “Carol.”

The blonde knew she was totally screwed when she shivered at hearing the way Therese pronounced her name, as if it was a precious thing. She stepped closer to the woman, trying to exude her characteristic confidence, but her heart was pounding furiously. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Therese glanced at the children, her smile growing bigger when she looked at Rindy, making her dimples appear. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Carol held her breath for a moment, admiring the true affection in Therese’s face. Not only was the girl beyond beautiful, she truly cared for her daughter and it was heartwarming. “That’s great because they completely adore you.”

Carol didn’t care that her answer would reveal that she had been paying attention to Therese since the moment she arrived, watching her playing with the kids and suggesting ideas so they didn’t spend the entire time with her. That hadn’t been for her own sake but for the kids (she knew it by the way she kept watching them with interest instead of taking a well deserved break like Abby and she did, because they could spend hours with Rindy but being surrounded by so many children was too much after a while) to not make them dependent on her presence to have fun.

Therese lowered her head, her doubtful mind thinking that Carol meant it in a sarcastic way but before she could feel bad about it, Carol was in front of her, lifting her head by placing her index finger under her chin. “I’m sorry.” Her eyes twitched with sadness. “I was a complete ass the day we met and there was no reason for it beyond the fact that I’m an idiot. Can you forgive me?”

For a moment, Therese completely forgot where they were and the fact they were surrounded by people, because nothing else mattered but the soft touch under her chin (perhaps it was wishful thinking but she could even feel Carol’s finger moving ever so slightly, as if she wanted to caress her) and the fact that Carol was looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Her lips parted, without even thinking about the answer she was going to give because there really wasn’t even another option. “Of course. You were forgiven right away.”

This time there wasn’t any doubt; Carol was actually caressing her skin because her finger had made its way to Therese’s cheek, moving up and down softly while the blonde started to smile brightly. And Therese, as if she was attracted by a magnet, stepped closer, lifting her hands to rest them against Carol’s hips but when she felt the faint brush of the clothes against her palms, a chorus of voices made them break apart.

“Miss Belivet!”

Right, she was at Rindy’s birthday party and not in the right place to be flirting with the girl’s mother, or at least attempting to. She blushed furiously when she was fully aware of what she would have done if they hadn’t been interrupted and she fumbled with a lock of hair. “I’m going to-” she pointed towards the kids.

“Of course.” Carol reached to tuck the lock of hair behind Therese’s ear, smiling slightly, trying to mask her disappointment.

Smiling back, but feeling that disappointment too, Therese turned around to make her way to the kids but after a few steps, she stopped, an idea forming in her mind that made her turn back to Carol and take her hand, confusing the woman for a moment until Therese began to pull her by the arm, in the direction of the children.

“Therese, I’m not sure they will appreciate much having me around.” She bit her lip but she didn’t make any attempt to stop.

“I’m sure they will, but even if they don’t ...” She turned her head to make eye contact and she blushed again when Carol focused her attention on her but Therese also smiled happily for that reason. “I will much appreciate having you around.”

 

* * *

 

It was a new experience to be around the children with Therese. Her interactions with them were completely natural and that was contagious. Carol knew that Rindy’s friends were somewhat intimidated by her presence and that’s why she was hesitant to stay for so long around them. She didn't want to ruin their fun. But now with Therese it was easier for all the parties involved and so now Carol was laughing while the young woman played as a canvas for the kids, who were giggling, amused every time they smoothed paint on her skin.

At first it had only been on her arms but now even her pretty face was ‘suffering’ the consequences. At least they were trying to make something since Therese was holding a paper sheet with easy patterns to draw as if they were tattooing her and not only messily mixing the paint, Carol thought, but even if that would have been their goal, it would take so much more to uglify Therese. The brunette comically pouted when she looked at Carol, making her chuckle but she stopped in short when the green eyes turned mischievous.

“You know guys, it’s not fair that I’m the only one receiving such treatment.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in to everyone and when they did, Carol’s eyes widened in surprise while some of the kids turned to look at her. “No.”

“Mommy, please!” Rindy’s voice was full of hope and her mother knew she was screwed.

Therese smiled triumphantly when Carol closed her eyes in a defeated way, sighing and rubbing her forehead with her fingers. When the blonde opened her eyes, she narrowed them at Therese, whose smile could only grow bigger. “All right, fine. But just the arms, got it?” But that seemed to be more than enough since Rindy and her friends yelled excitedly and her daughter took her by the arm to make her sit next to Therese. “I’ll get my revenge for this,”  Carol whispered between gritted teeth so nobody else but the woman next to her could hear and she couldn’t help but smile when Therese giggled.

The young woman rested her arms behind her on the table, taking a comfortable position to observe the children beginning to decorate an existing masterpiece. They seemed to forget about her against the opportunity to paint Carol Aird. She couldn’t blame them, actually; she would also leave everything if she had the chance to touch that woman. Therese cleared her throat at the thought, and she felt glad her face was painted because nobody would be able to see her blush in that way.

She was aware of her crush getting worse now that she was witnessing how Carol really was, not only by witnessing the lengths she would go to make her daughter happy but also because she confirmed that as a public figure, she only decided to take a harsh facade that was so far from being real behind closed doors. And it was inevitable to feel her interest growing when everything the woman did resulted seemed completely alluring to her. _Although at this rate, I could find out she killed someone and I would still find her perfect._

Therese was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a soft weight on her knee, realizing it was Carol’s hand that had leaned on her as the kids moved to her other arm but when the green eyes focused on Carol’s face, it looked like the blonde wasn’t aware of the gesture, as if it was something completely natural to rely on her. Reaching slowly, Therese placed her hand over Carol’s but without making contact, only getting close enough so she could feel the warmth from it to call her attention and just when the gray eyes focused on her, she placed her hand on it, caressing Carol’s with her thumb.

Carol smiled fondly while she bit her lower lip to contain the big smile she could feel tickling her lips. She knew since the first moment that Therese was different but having the proof, especially after their first encounter, was endearing because she didn’t seem to be driven away by the fake persona she adopted due to her fame; instead, here she was, green eyes softening when they locked with hers and a big smile appearing on her lips when Carol turned her hand under Therese’s so she could flex her fingers around it.

Neither of them attempted to let the other’s hand go; and Carol, using the excuse of moving to give the kids a better position to keep painting on her, moved closer towards Therese who also moved closer to the other woman, using the excuse of wanting to listen to her better over the over-excited chatter of the children. They were so lost in the closeness that they missed the way Rindy smiled, overjoyed while she watched them.

 

* * *

 

Therese was trying so hard not to giggle at the image in front of her but it was hard when Rindy’s eyes had widened so comically and Carol was looking at her daughter with shock, not quite knowing how to react. After the kids finished painting on Carol, they moved to play on their own once again, allowing the women to have a little bit of privacy to get to know each other better until Abby came to ask who wanted cake, making them realize it was getting dark.

Everyone walked into the dining room, the kids taking all the seats. Carol and Abby remained behind Rindy’s since one was bringing the cake to put on the table and then the other lit the candles. Therese was resting against the doorway, not wanting to miss anything from the scene, feeling her heart swell when both mother and daughter looked around as if they were looking for something and smiled once they saw her.

After singing the obligatory ‘Happy Birthday To You’, Rindy looked around, her eyes narrowing to make sure nobody would dare do anything while she lowered her head to bite the cake but surprising absolutely everyone, Abby shoved Rindy’s face against it with softness to not hurt her but still managing to smear it entirely. Therese even gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. There was complete silence in the room while the little girl straightened up, completely surprised. She then burst out laughing, making everyone else follow.

Therese was lucky enough to capture with her cellphone the moment when Rindy was pulling Carol down by her shirt to kiss her cheek, smearing her with cake. She walked to them, putting her phone back into her pocket, able to hear Carol when she spoke. “All right sweetheart, let’s get you clean.” The blonde was smiling, amused, cleaning herself up with a napkin.

“I can do it, I could take advantage to-” She pointed to her face, smiling shyly.

“Oh, you don’t have to, darling.” Therese wasn’t sure how she was able to keep a straight face at the affectionate term. “I mean, you can go and clean yourself but you don’t have to, you are a guest.”

“It’s not a bother, really, I would love to help,” she said sincerely.

Carol still looked unsure but Rindy was already getting up, making her way to her teacher and holding her hand once Therese stretched her arm. Carol followed them with her eyes until Abby elbow-bumped her as she remained hypnotized by the image that had disappeared inside the bathroom.

“All right, kiddo, let’s get half the cake off your face.” She picked up Rindy, who giggled at her comment, to sit her on the sink counter.

Therese gathered some pieces of toilet paper, placing them next to Rindy and taking just one to remove the food with gentle motions. “It made me really happy that you were able to come, Miss Belivet.”

Smiling tenderly, Therese made eye contact for a moment. “Really? What a coincidence because it makes me really happy to be here.”

The little blonde grinned. “And it’s a plus that you make my mom smile in the way she does.”

Therese froze for a second, a little grateful that Rindy decided to talk when she was throwing away one of the used papers so she couldn’t see her taken aback expression. She cleared her throat, hoping her voice didn’t come out high-pitched. “I’m sure the reason of that smile is because her daughter is having the time of her life and that makes her happy. _You_ make her happy.”

She shook her head vigorously before puffing slightly. “I mean, yeah, I know I make her happy but …” She lowered her gaze. “It’s been so long since I saw her this happy beyond me.”

“Rindy …” Her eyebrows scrunched up with apprehension.

“And it’s cool that you are the one who can do that because it would be really awesome if two of my favorite people like to spend time together.” The girl was back to grinning as if her biggest wish had come true and Therese narrowed her eyes, thoughtfully.

“You invited me with this in mind?”

Rindy tilted her head, looking adorably confused. “Having what in mind?” she asked with sincere innocence. “I just wanted to have you at my party because Mom told me I could invite everyone who was important to me.”

Therese didn’t even care if her shirt ended up having cake on it since she hadn’t finished cleaning Rindy’s face; she couldn’t help but hug her, closing her eyes at the overwhelming pang of affection. When she stepped back, though she kept her arms on Rindy’s back, rubbing lovingly, the girl lifted her head to look at her and her smile widened when she saw Therese smiling at her in the way her mother usually did.

“You already know you are my favorite.” She didn’t have a problem to admit it to her. “Though we have to keep it from your friend.” She wrinkled her nose, hating that she had to act as if this was a shameful secret.

Rindy nodded, not wanting to tell her that they already knew since one time they had asked her if Miss Belivet was her other mother for the way she treated her, although that had been a classmate and not one of her real friends since they didn’t mind about it. After kissing the top of her head, Therese went back to the task of cleaning her face, this time with a towel, wetting it with warm water to ensure her skin wouldn’t be sticky. Carol arrived at the moment Therese was helping Rindy to get off the sink counter, assuring her daughter that now everyone could see her pretty face again.

Rindy was the first to see her since she turned around to leave the bathroom and Carol winked at her when her daughter brought a finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet. “Don’t take too long, Miss Belivet.”

Therese giggled softly, bending over to take more toilet paper to clean her face. “I’ll try but in case I won’t, save me a piece of cake.” She heard Rindy speeding out of the bathroom after promising her that she would.

“You need help?” Therese turned to the voice abruptly. “Come on, I can’t be that scary.” Carol looked amused.

"Oh no, you are not scary at all, you only seem to have the ability to shake my world." And perhaps she should consider keeping the painting on her face if she was going to keep making comments that made her face redden completely.

Therese tried to not pay much attention to the delighted smiled on Carol’s lips, walking towards the mirror as if she wasn’t there because if she focused on her, she would end up doing something crazy. But it was hard when she could feel Carol’s gaze following every move, and sideways Therese could see her leaning against the sink counter to then sit on it, causing her skirt to rise to the middle of her thighs.

“Come on, it would be quicker if I helped you.” She extended her arm so Therese gave her the toilet paper and the young woman did it as an automatic reaction even when she doubted Carol’s words.

Carol spread her legs a bit, making room so Therese (who felt she was about to combust any second now) could settle between them. The gulp, once she did it, was loud enough for both to hear but Carol pretended she didn’t, holding Therese’s face by her chin to begin to remove the paint. Therese wasn’t able to tear her eyes away from Carol’s even when she wanted to, seeing the concentration in them while her hand was moving over her face and the way they softened whenever they made contact with hers, making her heart flutter over and over again.

“You are doing this on purpose,” she whispered while Carol took a clean piece of paper.

“What? Cleaning your face?” She raised an eyebrow, smirking until her expression morphed into surprise when she felt Therese’s hand on her thighs.

“You _know_  what you cause in me.” She moved her hands a bit, not to make the caress completely inappropriate but enough so it wasn’t an innocent gesture.

Carol closed her eyes, her body shivering. “I’m not the only one who knows what she causes in the other.”

Therese moved her upper body closer to Carol to nuzzle her collarbone with her nose and it wasn’t fair that her scent was so intoxicating. “And what are we going to do about it?” Because she was Rindy’s teacher and she shouldn’t be so willing to ravish the girl’s mother in the bathroom of their house when there’s a party outside. She actually shouldn’t be thinking about it at all.

But when Carol’s hands skimmed to cup her face, lifting her while she lowered hers, Therese knew she would find another job if it came to that. Carol paused when their lips were barely touching, breathing each other’s air and her eyes searched for Therese’s, as if she was looking for the confirmation that this is what she wanted too, and the brunette wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it was to even think of the contrary.

Therese’s fingers clutched Carol’s thighs when the blonde caressed her nose with hers and she couldn’t help but sigh contentedly when she finally ( _finally!_ ) joined their lips with a featherlight touch. Therese moved her hands to Carol’s waist, wanting to bring her closer to her when she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, making her feel a jolt of pleasure when their tongues started a sensual dance.

Until the sound of someone clearing their throat made them break apart suddenly.

They both turned their heads slowly, watching Abby with her arms crossed and raising her eyebrows. “You should at least close the door.” She looked really amused, especially when the two women diverted their gazes from her, embarrassed. “I’m really sorry to be a party pooper but I really can’t deal with all those kids on my own.”

“Right, I’m sorry.” Carol dropped down from the sink and looked at Abby. “I’ll be there right away, I promise.” And she would have to if she didn’t want her having an inappropriate conversation with the children.

Her friend nodded, leaving them alone and for a moment neither of them knew what to do or say, until Therese reacted and took a piece of toilet paper to keep cleaning her face. “You should go. I can finish this.”

There wasn’t an answer but Therese could see Carol through the mirror, making her way towards her and stopping when Therese’s arm brushed against her. The brunette didn’t turn around, deciding to keep watching her through the mirror.  Carol lifted a hand to caress the opposite side of her face she was facing, leaning her head towards the young woman. “Don’t take too long, darling,” she whispered in her ear before kissing her temple.

Carol stepped back, laughing softly when Therese stumbled to lean on the sink. After winking at her, she made her way out of the bathroom (deciding to wash her hands in the kitchen, knowing that if she remained there much longer, it would be impossible to leave anytime soon), feeling the intense green eyes trailing over her body. This time a warm sensation washed her over, making it a real challenge to keep walking instead of turning back to Therese, which was was Carol really wanted to do.

 

* * *

 

Therese was the last guest in the house, mostly because neither Rindy or Carol wanted to let her go, although she hadn’t been so hard to persuade when she also wanted to stay with them. But now that the little girl had fallen asleep with her head on her lap and the clock of the living room was marking midnight, the women exchanged a resigned smile, knowing it was time for her to leave.

Moving carefully to not wake up Rindy, Therese stood up from the couch, along with Carol. After what happened in the bathroom, they hadn’t left each other’s side and they had been frequently interrupted while exchanging lovey-dovey eyes because it was so easy to lose themselves in the other and if they already had a serious case before kissing, it was even worse now. They hadn’t discussed the kiss, not only because it was difficult to find the time in a house full of kids but they also didn’t feel it was necessary when it was clear what they wanted.

The two women walked close enough to the other, purposefully brushing the other’s hand with theirs, towards the front door. After opening it and stepping out to the entrance, Therese turned around to look at Carol, who leaned against the doorway, smiling softly once they were facing each other.

“Thank you for inviting me, even though it was obvious you weren’t thrilled about it in our first meeting.” Therese smiled fondly when Carol scrunched her nose, looking ashamed.

“Sorry about that. First, it was the wrongful idea I had about my daughter’s teacher and then the surprise because you look like this.” She waved her hand, pointing Therese’s body.

“I want to believe that’s some sort of compliment, Mrs. Aird.” She lowered her tone, surprising even herself by the flirty attitude because she wasn’t like this. Of course, she had never had a woman like Carol interested in her and making it so damn clear.

The woman placed her hand under Therese’s chin, using her thumb to stroke her lower lip, her eyes following the motion. “You know it is. I’m sure you are aware of how stunning you actually are.” Her eyes searched for Therese’s, who blushed deeply at her words.

“Carol, I-” She gulped nervously. Why couldn't her confidence stick around when it mattered the most? “I- umm- well, you see … I was … wondering if-”

She was cut off by soft lips and Carol let her hand drop to place it (along with the other) on Therese’s lower back, pulling her closer, both moaning when their breasts pressed against the other’s. Therese placed her hands right below Carol's before they wandered under Carol’s arms towards her back. The kiss was different this time. If their first kiss had made clear their desire for each other, this time it was making clear that their interest went beyond that. Their lips were moving with such affection and softness, as if they were touching something fragile and their fingers flexed, clutching clothes, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

Carol rested her forehead against Therese’s, not wanting to put distance between them once they broke apart. She opened her eyes lazily, finding the young woman looking at her with such adoration it made her heart skip a beat. “Tell me I can see you again, beyond something related to my daughter.”

Therese closed her eyes for a moment, smiling slightly and sighing in a pleasant way. “There’s nothing I would like more.” Then she looked at Carol, a little worried. “Are you sure Rindy will be okay with this? Because it's one thing being her favorite teacher but quite another thing completely having her mother and teacher-” She trailed off since it was obvious what she meant.

Carol chuckled when Therese blushed at her inquisitive eyebrow raising. “I’m sure she won’t have a problem, but I promise you,” she lifted one of her hands to stroke Therese’s cheek, “I will talk to her before anything else.” The young woman nodded, seeming calmer. “I’m more worried about your job though.”

Therese tilted her head like a confused puppy and when she saw the concern on Carol’s face, she smiled tenderly and kissed her chin. “I can find another job, Carol, but finding a person like you is a once lifetime opportunity.” Her eyes softened with affection. “And I’m not going to let it go if you are giving me a chance.”

Because it mattered. Of course _she_ mattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, darling <3 I hope you liked it :)


End file.
